We Can Try
by I am psycowriter
Summary: A series of random one-shots depicting the adventures of a scarf-wearing Spirit World Warrior and a blond half-youmu.


**Oh my gods this is finally done. Anyways, sorry about any and all mistakes as I am in a hurry because the library closes in eleven minutes and this thing is pretty long (for me). This is a series of random Hiromi and Akihito moments (with the ocassional Mitsukin and Kuriyama slipped in) becuase these two are awesome beyond words. **

**Edit: 12/6/13 I have finally editied this (though I doubt I've gotten all the mistakes, what with my horrible eye-sight) and hopefully it isn't horrible. Also, this particular chapter is pre-series and Hiromi and Akkey's ages go from 10/9, 10/11, 11/12... and so on. I also forgot the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: *disgusting sobbing* No I do not own Kyoukai no Kanata/Beyond the Boundry. If I did Akkey and Kuriyama would have been total bff's, Akkey and Hiromi and Mitsuki and Kuriyama would have been together and Sakura, Ai, and Ayaka-san would have all their dreams come true. (especially Ai becuase she's adorable) **

**End Edit**

**Summery: It was actually supposed to be five times Hiromi saught Akkey's warmth and one time Akkey saught Hirom, but I'm not sure if it worked that way. **

**All they same, enjoy!**

* * *

It's the middle of the night and Hiromi feels far too cold to sleep. He's tossing and turning in his bed, the covers thrown over his head in an attempt to keep warm in the icy winter night. The heater does nothing for him and reluctantly, he slips from bed.

He pads outside, the freezing air of the hallway stabbing at him through his thick blanket. Shivering, the dark-haired boy wanders through the large house, letting his feet decide where to take him. Hiromi passes Mitsuki and Izumi's rooms, knowing perfectly well they would not accept him with open arms. It doesn't bother him as much as it should, he thinks.

Hiromi is startled into stopping when he hears a soft giggle suddenly emanate from seemingly nowhere. His green eyes flicker until they meet with the dark wood of a somewhat familiar door. The room it opens to is newly occupied, having gone from a storage room to the bedroom of the boy who came under the Nase family's watch two years ago.

The boy, Kanbara Akihito, is quiet and reclusive and Hiromi has a hard time believing such a shy little boy could possibly so dangerous. His smiles and laughs are rare though and Hiromi wants to know what could have been the cause for the gentle, barely audible sound. He opens the door as quietly as he can, relieved when the hinges don't squeak, to find the lights on and Akihito grinning widely at the open book in his hands.

Hiromi finds it odd to see the younger boy so relaxed. Instead of his school uniform, he's wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pajama bottoms (they look old and worn so Hiromi guesses they were from before he was taken in). Akihito's fluffy blond hair bounces in all directions with no semblance of order. His golden-brown eyes are wide and alight with a scarcely seen mirth. Hiromi cannot see the title of the book the other boy is reading, and he has to wonder what is causing the repressed laughter.

At some level, Hiromi feels as if he's trespassing on something private, something he has no right to see. It's probably true, he realizes, as he's never been privy to this side of Akihito, the side that smiles so openly and laughs so easily.

Hiromi is about to leave, when he accidentally pushes the door further open. the old wood door emits a low groan, the noise enough to catch the attention of the blond in the room. They both freeze in their spots, wide green eyes meeting startled amber.

For a few moments, they hold each other's surprised gaze before Akihito snaps his book shut and Hiromi moves inside, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you still up?" the younger boy questions.

"I could ask you the same thing", Hiromi retaliates, "and anyways, this is my house, I have every right to still be up. So, tell me Akkey, why are _you_ still up?" he continues.

Akihito's eyes fall to the book in his lap, his hands resting atop it.

"I... I was reading", he whispers tonelessly. His eyes search Hiromi's face, for what, he does not know, his scrawny arms clutching his book to his chest.

It take him a minute, but then Hiromi realizes.

Akihito had very little with him when Izumi brought him in that random spring day. Inside the patchy, dark grey backpack he used to own had been a large silver-green cloak, some tattered clothes (most of those had been thrown away, much to Akihito's horror) and a small, red book. The clothes that had survived Izumi and his mom's scrutiny had ended up in a box along with the cloak which now resided somewhere in the depths of Akihito's closet.

Hiromi now recognizes the book in the blond's grasp. He approaches the boy slowly, the tensing of his shoulders not escaping his sharp eyes. He may only be ten, but his parents (and Izumi) make sure that he's well trained.

When he reaches the bed, he notices Akihito is as stiff as a board. Gently, Hiromi takes the little red book form Akihito's white-knuckled grip and sets it down by the bedside table. He can see the tiniest spark of fear flash in the younger boy's eyes and Hiromi feels the odd urge to erase it.

He eases himself onto Akihito's bed, settling so that his back is against the headboard. Akihito doesn't resist when he is pulled onto hiromi's chest though he is still somewhat stiff.

It takes awhile, but eventually Akihito relaxes and melt in Hiromi's arms. A small smile sneaks its way onto Hiromi's lips at the soft snuffles the boy emits(it kind of reminds him of Mitsuki when they were younger) and his thought as he falls asleep are that this is the warmest he's been for a surprisingly long while in his short life.]

In the morning, when Akihito asks him "_Why_?" he answers with a childish smirk and a simple "_Because I was cold_" .

* * *

Much to Hiromi's amusement, Akihito looks utterly unimpressed by the bowl of soup that is set oh-so unceremoniously on his bedside table. He burrows deeper into his nest of blankets (successfully managing to look like a burrito with a small, blond head) and scrunches his little red nose in irritation. His fever-glazed, honey eyes are clearly telling Hiromi to get out, which only makes the older boy smile wider.

It's been but a year since Hiromi truly started to understand Akihito (starting from that one icy winter night when Hiromi was too cold to sleep), and already he can read the boy like a book. Even if his eyes tell him to leave, the gentle slump of his shoulders and general air of loneliness tell him to stay.

He plants himself on the edge of Akihito's bed, ignoring the annoyed huff and reveling in the tiny (almost secretive smile) the blond allows himself. It's not as if he has anyone else to care for him anyways.

While the Nases' had certainly taken him in, Hiromi's parents and Izumi merely watch him, preparing only for the worst. Mitsuki holds very little regard for others these days, preferring the solitariness of her own company. Hiromi figures that comes from Izumi always telling them that as Spirit World Warriors, they would always be alone. (He's doesn't quite believe it because he definitely doesn't feel alone when he's with Akihito. He hopes that Mitsuki finds someone who makes her feel, well, _not_ _alone._)

A sharp poke to the hip revives him and he looks down to catch Akihito's irritated golden eyes.

"I told you, I'm not hungry", the boy grumbles irately before coughing lightly into the crook of his arm.

"Sorry Akkey, but you've gotta eat something", Hiromi responds with a smirk. Carefully, he picks up the warm, steaming bowl and sets it on his lap, the spoon poised and reading in his hand.

Akihito stares daggers at it before stubbornly turning away, lips pursed. Hiromi simply raises an eyebrow and sighs in exasperation.

"Please Akkey, just a little", the older boy pleads, going for the begging tactic; it usually tends to work.

The blond gives the soup one more seething glance before agreeing, claiming he would only eat a little bit. Hiromi concedes, knowing that that's probably all Akihito can manage to hold down anyways.

True to his words, Akihito only manages a few bites before succumbing into an exhausted sleep.

Hiromi replaces the still-full bowl on the younger boy's bedside table and makes room for himself on the rather large bed. He does not know the name of Akihito's illness, only that it comes at random intervals and is not contagious. It's become custom for him to curl up with Akihito in his arms and he sees no reason to stop doing so.

Akihito is a lot warmer than usual (likely due to the fever), but Hiromi doesn't mind. He is cold (always so very cold), and it gives him comfort, strange as it may seem.

It feels nice when he learns Akihito finds comfort in it as well.

* * *

The door slams behind him rather loudly, but Hiromi doesn't much care. An icy inferno rages in his veins and his eyes burn with tears that he refuses to let fall. The harsh taunts of his peers echo in his ears and while normally he never lets them affect him, at this point he just can't deal.

Hiromi's day had started out pretty bad to begin with and had only gotten worse. He wishes he had listened to that sensible part of him that had told to just go back to sleep when he had awoken to find himself on the cold floor of his room five minutes before he even had to get up. That part of him is currently bemoaning his stupidity and he can't help but agree with it.

He manages to calm his emotions as he tromps up the stares, though he still feels rather vexed that a few snide comments from people he normally wouldn't give the time to would make him so upset. Days like these make Hiromi feel so damn _vulnerable_ and he thanks any and all deities that these days are so rare. He hopes it'll stay that way.

A small sigh escapes Hiromi's lips a he enters his room, settling his schoolbag by his bed. He stands in front of his door for a few idle moments before groaning in aggravation and slipping out of his room.

Hiromi makes his way to a now very familiar dark door. He doesn't bother to knock, simply entering to find the eleven-year-old occupant of the room having a fierce glaring match with what is probably his homework. Something about the sight eases the tension in Hiromi's shoulders and he smirks.

"Need help with your math, Akkey?" Hiromi teases, effectively alerting the younger boy of his presence. Akihito barely spares him an unimpressed glare before returning to his binder, pencil eraser being mercilessly chewed on.

"You're no help when it comes to math", he retorts, "and anyways, this is science. Last I heard, you fail at science."

Hiromi chuckles lightly at the blond's response then steps towards the bed. Akihito moves to make room for him though his eyes never leave his worksheet.

The bed is plenty warm and Hiromi relaxes into it almost instantly, his shoes kicked off and forgotten on the floor and a soft pillow wrapped in his arms.

"I... I heard the door slam. D-did... did you have a bad day?" Akihito asks hesitantly a moment later.

The day's events come rushing back to him in a mosaic of pain and anger and he suddenly feels nauseous. He needs something warm to calm him down but the soft pillow in his arms isn't nearly warm enough.

Without thinking, he grabs Akihito around the waist and brings him close, earning a startled squeak and a welcome warmth in the process. Akihito squirms in his grasp (whether to get comfortable or to escape is anyone's guess) and incoherently curses Hiromi's name. He eventually settles with his head on Hiromi's chest and a scowl on his childish face.

"Dammit Hiromi, this is why I never get stuff done", he mutters grouchily.

"Language Akkey", Hiromi chides, pinching the younger boy's ear.

This earns him a yelp and a glare. Akihito murmurs what are probably several more curses (Hiromi lets them slip... this time), before scoffing and curling up next to the older boy, homework lying forgotten on the other end of the bed.

Hiromi smiles, the atrocities of his hideously bad Friday the thirteenth forgotten in the midst of the young blond's oh-so calming warmth.

* * *

Though the sun is out and shining, a gentle breeze plays with their hair and makes the younger of the two sniffle.

Hiromi watches in amusement as Akihito rubs furiously at his nose, the setting sun tingeing his golden hair with pink. They're settled on a bench, Akihito having been playing a game on his phone whilst Hiromi watched, only vaguely interested in his progress. Honestly, Hiromi has nothing better to do.

"You know what they're celebrating in America today?" The question comes out of the blue and Hiromi is caught off guard. He shoots the blond a befuddled look and answers falteringly.

"Th-thanksgiving?"

Akihito nods. He turns off the game and puts his phone in his pocket, golden eyes oddly highlighted by the fading rays of the sun. He looks up at him, eyes bright and a somewhat rare smile on his face (over the years, his genuine smiles had gotten less and less scarce).

"I'm thankful your family took me in, even if it was just to watch me", he says, a slight sadness touching his voice.

Hiromi notes that his cheeks are dusted with a light pink and decides that he rather likes it. He also decides that he doesn't like the melancholy that stains Akihito's voice at the mention of the circumstances that brought them together. He is quite aware of the reason Akihito can't simply stay with another family and why, when he moves out, he won't be able to go anywhere the Nase's wouldn't be able to track him. Hriomi pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind, feeling that now is not the time to think on them.

Akihito is only twelve at the moment (even if he far more mature than he should be) and Hiromi is positive he won't be going anywhere soon.

He tucks the boy against his side, smirking slightly when he doesn't complain.

"I'm grateful, too", he says softly. At Akihito's questioning stare, he elaborates. "I'm grateful for your warmth."

Akihito rolls his eyes, not resisting as Hiromi wraps his arms around him.

* * *

In the Nase household, holidays are hardly ever taken into account. This, however, doesn't stop Hiromi from giving out presents around Christmas or taking Akihito with him to seek candy on Halloween (at least until last year, when Akihito had deemed himself too old to dress up anymore). Mitsuki herself has never really cared for either of them (or maybe she does and just doesn't show it) and has never tried to join him.

Hiromi is currently preparing for Christmas (which to him is more about giving and spending time with his family-even if it's usually just Akihito-than the birth of Jesus Christ). There's a tiny plastic Christmas tree in his room, set up on his bedside table and he knows there is an identical one in Akihito's bedroom. He put it here himself and it only ever reappears this time of year. (He has no idea where it disappears to for the rest of the year and he'd rather not know.)

He's already bought and wrapped his parent's present (it's sitting on their bed, awaiting their arrival) and Izumi has accepted her gift with that polite and patient smile of her's. Mitsuki's present is resting on her dresser. Hiromi is not aware of what she does with them after their first week of use, but he is not going to risk entering her room to quench his curiosity. Like with the disappearance of Akihito's tree, he'd rather just not know.

Those thoughts are swiftly shaken from his head and he carefully scrutinizes his handiwork. Akihito's presents are always special, a sort of commemoration of their longstanding friendship from that wintery night so many years ago. Hirom chuckles slightly at the memory of that tiny, shy Akihito and his little red book (something kept well hidden in his room) that always tried to avoid everyone by never straying out of his room. He thanks the gods that the young blond isn't so bad off that he doesn't leave his room, though he still tends to avoid the other Nase's.

Hiromi checks on his gift once more, then exits his room and heads towards Akihito's. He enters without knocking and finds the boy jotting things down in his seemingly endless red book, an anxious expression on his face. He looks up when he hears the door click close, snapping the book shut and forcing a smile onto his face.

Hiromi is immediately suspicious, wondering what could have happened to make the boy so on edge.

"You okay, Akkey?"

Akihito seems to be going through something in his head before nodding to himself a moment later.

"Igotyouapresent." Akihito winces at his incoherent jumble of words and Hiromi blinks in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hiromi asks carefully, not sure of what he heard. Akihito takes a deep breath and repeats himself.

"I got you a present."

Hiromi stares at him for a moment, not sure how to respond. Usually it's just him who gives out presents, Akihito accepting them with a guilty smile and a complaintless cuddle. Akihito is currently digging through his closet, bringing out a medium-sized box wrapped neatly in simple, dark blue paper. Akihito practically shoves it at him, Hiromi just barely managing to hold on to the box he's already holding. With a questioning stare at Akihito (who's doing his best to avoid any and all eye contact), he sets down the present meant for the blond and lifts the lid off of his own.

His eyes are wide at the sight of the black and red scarf folded neatly within. He gently picks it up, letting his fingers run along the velvety material. Hiromi recognizes it as the scarf he had been pining over for the last week but had been unable to buy.

"How did you get this?" the fourteen-year-old asks, feeling a bit off balance.

Akihito had know he wanted this. Akihito had gone out of his ways to buy it for him. Akihito was currently blushing so hard his face was redder than any ripe tomato Hiromi had ever seen.

"It's really better you don't ask", the blond replies vaguely.

Hiromi scoffs and rolls his eyes, pulling Akihito onto the bed and curling around him, humming in contentment. Even if Mitsuki becomes even more distant every year, his parents are never around, and Izumi is like ice, at least he has Akihito.

He revels in the younger boy's warmth, thinking that at least he has his sun.

* * *

Hiromi awakens in the middle of the night and for the life of him, he cannot figure out why. His room is adequately warm, the pounding rain and thunder doesn't bother him, and he's quite sure that he was not dreaming before waking up. He scratches his head in befuddlement, wondering what could have woken him from such a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

His answer comes a moment later in the form of a monstrous clap of thunder and a subsequent squeak he can just barely catch coming from outside his door. The dark-haired boy quietly disentangles himself from his blankets (rather regretfully at that) and pads towards his door, curious as to who would be loitering outside his room. Hiromi is surprised to find himself face to face with a wide-eyed Akihito, the blond looking pale with dark rings adorning his golden eyes.

He is even more surprised when the boy latches himself to him, his thin frame trembling.

"Akkey?" Hiromi prods gently, unsure what could be causing the boy such distress. It couldn't possibly be the weather... Could it?

"I had a nightmare", is the blond half-youmu's response, his voice muffled by Hiromi's sleep shirt.

Hiromi sighs sympathetically. Only recently had he learned of the horrifying nightmares that had been plaguing Akihito's nights since he was taken in. They thankfully didn't happen every night, but they occurred just enough that they worried Hiromi. Akihito refused to talk about them and this was the first night he had come to Hirom (usually Hiromi would find out after finding Akihito wandering the house aimlessly at night or when he would be too silent for too long).

Having the boy cling to him in desperate need of comfort is an indication that something is _not right _but Hiromi will not pry because Akihito would lie or simply not answer. Instead, he leads the shaking boy to his bed, lying down and curling protectively around him. He only relaxes when Akihito's breathing slows and evens, face burrowing closer to Hiromi's chest.

The older boy rests his head on the younger's hair, taking in his sweet scent and wondering when and how the other had been able to take down his walls so completely.

He wonders if he could take down the other's walls just as easily.

* * *

**So, I'm really hoping you enjoyed that. I will make it known that ideas are welcome. Also, tomorrow is my birthday, so as an early fifteenth birday gift, I'm hopping to get some reviews. If you have time of course. **

**Good day/night**

**~Psyco**


End file.
